


Sunken Ships

by Wigmund



Series: Shipper's Lament [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat prepare to woo Terezi, only to find that she's already busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunken Ships

Karkat and Dave slapped at each other as they made their way to Terezi's apartment. They had been doing this since they left Jade's place and there were no signs that they were going to stop anytime soon.  
"GOG DAMMIT, JUST BACK OFF STRIDER! TEREZI'S MINE!"  
"Fuck that, she wants these beautiful red eyes!"  
They reached her door and continued to fight and scream at each other.

Only to be interrupted when the door opened up.  
"Wh4t's go1ng on out h3r3-"  
Terezi stopped when she noticed who was outside her door. They stopped when they saw that she was wearing little more than an open blouse and boy shorts. Their mouths dropped open and they tried to say something, but they couldn't as they stared at her.

"Oh 1t's you two."  
She shifted her hips in a way that made Dave and Karkat drool. Her mouth split into its usual large grin.  
"Hmmmm...1 w1sh w3 kn3w w3 w3r3 go1ng to r3c31v3 mor3 gu3sts ton1ght."

From behind her, someone walked up and wrapped her arms lovingly around Terezi's waist.  
"More guests? I guess everyone loves the Scourge Sisters."  
The woman moved around Terezi so she could see the newcomers better, and so they could see that she was wearing no more than Terezi was.

"What...what are you doing here?"  
Vriska and Terezi looked at each other, smiled and nuzzled in close to each other.  
"Of 4ll p3opl3, you two should know why."  
Vriska smiled down at Dave.  
"After this 8astard left Terezi, she was so distr8t."  
Terezi started to rub her hand across Vriska's abs and licked her shoulder.  
"1 c4m3 h3r3 look1ng for 4 should3r to cry upon, but 1 found so much mor3.  
Karkat and Dave couldn't say anything. They were mesmerized by the scene in front of them.

"So we reunited the Scourge Sisters," she smiled coyley and kissed Terezi seductively for the boys, "And we found soooooooo much more."  
Terezi turned so her lips met Vriska's and they kissed for a short while.

"I...I thought you hated each other."  
"Yeah, after all that shit Vriska pulled in the game I thought you wanted to kill her 'Rezi."  
Terezi pulled away from Vriska and leaned down close to Dave and Karkat.  
"1 do, but you know wh4t th3y s4y 4bout p4ss1on4t3 h4t3..."  
Dave squeaked softly.

Then the two women moved away from each other slightly so the suitors could get a good look inside the aparment.  
"W3'd lov3 to l3t you two com3 1n 4nd pl4y w1th us."  
"8ut we're already 8usy with someone else."  
The guys looked in horror at who they were talking about.

From the ceiling of Terezi's living room was a web-covered form suspended from the ceiling. Purple stains marked spots down the cocoon where the girls had bitten the unlucky man in their manner of play. Eridan's head poked out from the bottom of the webbing, his mouth gagged.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw the guys outside. The cocoon shook as he tried to warn them away, to run away for their lives.

"4nd now w3 n33d you two to l34v3..."  
"Our toy has woken up again and is ready for us to play with him again."  
Terezi and Vriska licked their lips.  
"W3 do lov3 gr4p3 w1n3 4nd w3 w4nt to 3njoy th1s on3 b3for3 h3 dr13s out."

They waved goodbye to the boys and shut the door. Muffled screams could be heard inside along with insidious laughter.

Karkat and Dave slowly got up and backed away from the door. Once they reached the stairs they broke into a panicked run until they reached the street. They sat down on the curb next to each other in a huff.

"Well fuck, what do we do now?"  
"I know, it's not like we could hook up with each other."  
Dave and Karkat laughed at that.  
"I know, that would be so awkward and freaky."  
"Tell me about it, I can't imagine having to deal with you like that."  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
"Let alone giving into our urges..."  
"Having to look into those cherry red eyes everyday..."  
The two blushed and found that they couldn't turn away. Dave and Karkat looked deep into each others eyes and drew in close.

Across the street, a man was walking with his true love and saw the two embrace each other.  
"D--> Such decadence. But they are filthy low-b100ds. Come Aradia Mk.III, let's head home."  
"Yes my l0ve."

**Author's Note:**

> And that ends that little saga.
> 
> It was originally spawned when it seemed that Jade had every single troll guy that talked to her become flushed for her. This is series set an untold number of years after Homestuck, so don't worry - everyone's legal ;)


End file.
